


Was It You? (In Blue)

by Agni_Aspirates



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, M/M, Zuko is an Idiot sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agni_Aspirates/pseuds/Agni_Aspirates
Summary: He hadn't meant to be the Blue Spirit - okay, hold on, not entirely. At least, not for this long, and not around his enemies.Blue Spirit AU, Zukka AU
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Was It You? (In Blue)

To be fair, Zuko wasn't thinking as he plunged his knife into the white flying bison that was thousands of feet in the sky, a screeching lemur trying to dislodge the object as he hung on for his life as the bison began to descend rapidly. He dug his only foothold in deeper, the lemur now banging on his knuckles and fingers with a rock, only to be rewarded with a harsh slap of wind from the bison's tail as he skidded across the lake they hung over, finally plunging into a sort of belly flop if it were on your side. There was a stunned moment where he simply lay underwater, his eyes staring up as he was lowered slowly to the bottom with ringing ears before he shook himself.

Zuko fought his way up for air, bubbles escaping his mouth as he wheezed - his side had taken quite the beating, though not as to discount from the various bruises littering his being as the fire prince found a dock, hiding out underneath it in the shallows as he shed his armor. The armor floated away along with his helmet, a muffled curse and wheeze leaving him as he donned the mask of the Blue Spirit and stripped to his black apparel. He'd have to go undercover for quite some time until he could knock out his high ranking of a soldier and take their armor, after all, it was hard to be a prince and walk around in near spandex of all things - who knew what could eat him?

The last thing he remembered the next morning was knocking his head and mask against the pillar as he heard the familiar voice of the enemy overhead, knocking himself clean out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short, I really wanted to get it out there.


End file.
